


Kiss Like Sunshine

by Libitina



Category: Sumerian Mythology
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libitina/pseuds/Libitina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a kiss for luck, the journey is long</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Like Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: [ Sumerian mythology, Ninshubur/Innana, a kiss for luck, the journey is long](http://ivoryandgold.livejournal.com/50034.html?thread=1110642#t1110642)

Inana came down from battle resplendent in light, clothed in radiance. Inana came down from battle carrying the storm with her. Inana came down from battle to her Ninshubur. Inana came down to her wise supplicant. Inana came down and knelt before Ninshubur, her hands to her belly, and her lips to her navel.

Ninshubur, who could soothe hearts. Ninshubur, great lady, who could soothe spirits. Ninshubur, minister of the land, set down her lapis scepter and, too, set aside Inana's diadem. Ninshubur, with the calm of the rough seas, ran her thunderous fingers through Inana's hair, carding through it as a comb through lambswool. Curling tight as oysters to their briny shoals.

Inana, whose teeth could crush flint, opened her mouth and traced the curve of Ninshubur's swollen belly. Inana, the magnificent lady who gathers up the divine powers of heaven and earth, bends before Ninshubur and tastes the salt brine of her skin.

Ninshubur, good seed of the land, faithful servant, gathers up her mistress. Gathers Inana to her. Raises up great lioness Inana to her lips.

Inana, against whom no god could compare, breathes the sweet flaxen sunlight from Ninshubur's mouth. Inana, against whom no god would stand, tastes the sweet tides of her lips. Inana, whose power is unrivaled, moaned like thunder and shook like lightening as Ninshubur took in all her passions and welcomed them within.

**Author's Note:**

> No plot here.
> 
> I had to google who Ninshubur was, and I haven't actually done much reading in Sumerian mythology since I was researching the Zoroastrian connections to the cult of Mithras (spoiler: I don't think there's direct ancestry, more that the Persian mythos was painted on to give the mythos some street cred). And I'd side eyed the World War I era scholars doing their Inana is every woman god ever thing. So I did my primary text research over at the [Electronic Text Corpus of Sumerian Literature](http://etcsl.orinst.ox.ac.uk/edition2/etcslbycat.php) \- nifty, huh?
> 
> So things I added - Ninshubur had no water/sea connections in the references I found. The kneeling bit would have been a big fucking deal if it ever happened. Things that I didn't work in (according to wikipedia, didn't read enough original sources to actually find this) - Inana was all over supporting extramarital affairs. Also Inana had a wacky heist caper where Ninshubur might have been present as backup.


End file.
